This invention relates to a machine for separating serosa from mucosa of a mammal. The serosa is then used to manufacture catgut sutures.
The peeling machine is configured to satisfactorily peel either a single split strand or two double split strands as they come out of the harvester. As used in this application, the terms "harvester" and "harvesting machine" have the identical meaning and are therefore interchangeable. Similarly, the terms "peeler" and "peeling machine" have the identical meaning, and unless otherwise specified refer to the peeling machine claimed in this application. The term "harvesting and peeling machines" as used in this application means a prior art harvesting machine (or harvester) and the peeling machine (or peeler) of this invention. The peeling action is stable and the occurrence of strand breakage and wrap up on the peeling mechanism is virtually eliminated. In fact, the peeling machine performs with far less difficulties than the harvester.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,595,638 which issued about or before 1948 to A. Costelow and is entitled "Improved Method For Separating Membranes of Animal Intestines", two devices are disclosed. This patent corresponds to Australian patent 135,798 which was granted in 1948. Both patents are incorporated herein by reference. In both of these patents, one of the devices is used for beating the intestine before it is peeled and split in the second device. The order in which the individual steps are conducted differ from that shown in FIG. 1 of this invention. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,595,638 the intestine is beaten, peeled and then the harvested serosa is split thus leaving the mucosal layer intact and viable for the use in sausage skins. Furthermore, the peeling and splitting processes are conducted by an operator manually pulling the intestine over two steel balls and past a number of splitting blades.
The invention is disclosed in the following embodiments:
1. A machine for separating serosa from mucosa comprising two axially aligned and synchronized peeling rollers, each of the two peeling rollers having an external surface, and the separation between the two peeling rollers being about equal to or less than the thickness of a harvested intestine ribbon, said separation having a proximal and a distal end; first means for rotating said two peeling rollers at a first speed; a pull roller adjacent to the distal end of said separation; and second means for rotating the pull roller at a second speed.
2. A machine for separating serosa from mucosa comprising a stationary member; a peeling roller axially aligned with the stationary member, the peeling roller having an external surface, and the separation between the peeling roller and said stationary member being about equal to or less than the thickness of a harvested intestine ribbon, said separation having a proximal and a distal end; first means for rotating said peeling roller at a first speed; a pull roller adjacent to the distal end of said separation; and second means for rotating the pull roller at a second speed.
3. A machine for separating serosa from mucosa comprising a stationary member; a peeling belt axially aligned with the stationary member, the peeling belt having an external surface, and the separation between the peeling belt and said stationary member being about equal to or less than the thickness of a harvested intestine ribbon, said separation having a proximal and a distal end; first means for rotating said peeling belt at a first speed; a pull roller adjacent to the distal end of said separation; and second means for rotating the pull roller at a second speed.
4. The machine of embodiment 1 wherein each of said external surfaces are serrate like.
5. The machine of embodiment 2 or 3 wherein the external surface is serrate like.
6. The machine of embodiment 1 wherein each of said external surfaces has a durometer hardness from about 20 to 100.
7. The machine of embodiment 2 or 3 wherein the external surface has a durometer hardness from about 20 to 100.
8. The machine of embodiment 2 or 3 wherein said stationary member comprises a blade.
9. The machine of embodiment 1 to 4 or 6 wherein said separation is about 0.001 to 0.020 inches.
10. The machine of embodiment 1 to 4 or 6 wherein the harvested intestine ribbon is at least one split strand.
11. The machine of embodiment 10 wherein said harvested intestine ribbon is a single split strand.
12. The machine of embodiment 10 wherein said harvested intestine ribbon is two split strands.
13. The machine of embodiment 1 to 4 or 6 wherein the first speed is about 50 to 1000 rpm.
14. The machine of embodiment 13 from wherein said first speed is about 100 to 300 rpm.
15. The machine of embodiment 13 wherein the second speed is less than about 50 to 1000 rpm.
16. The machine of embodiment 15 wherein said second speed is less than about 100 to 300 rpm.
17. A machine comprising automated means for separating serosa from mucosa.
18. The machine of embodiment 17 comprising two axially aligned and synchronized peeling rollers, each of the two peeling rollers having an external surface, and the separation between the two peeling rollers being about equal to or less than the thickness of a harvested intestine ribbon, said separation having a proximal and a distal end; first means for rotating said two peeling rollers at a first speed; a pull roller adjacent to the distal end of said separation; and second means for rotating the pull roller at a second speed, the second speed being less than the first speed of the first means for rotating.
19. The machine of embodiment 17 comprising a stationary member; a peeling roller axially aligned with the stationary member, the peeling roller having an external surface, and the separation between the peeling roller and said stationary member being about equal to or less than the thickness of a harvested intestine ribbon, said separation having a proximal and a distal end; first means for rotating said peeling roller at a first speed; a pull roller adjacent to the distal end of said separation; and second means for rotating the pull roller at a second speed, the second speed being less than the first speed of the first means for rotating.
20. The machine of embodiment 17 comprising a stationary member; a peeling belt axially aligned with the stationary member, the peeling belt having an external surface, and the separation between the peeling belt and said stationary member being about equal to or less than the thickness of a harvested intestine ribbon, said separation having a proximal and a distal end; first means for rotating said peeling belt at a first speed; a pull roller adjacent to the distal end of said separation; and second means for rotating the pull roller at a second speed, the second speed being less than the first speed of the first means for rotating.